thealan10adventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
The Agent
The Agent is a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey. Appearance The Agent, in his current incarnation, looks exactly like Alan Nomaly. He wears a black jacket over a white button up shirt, with a black tie. He wears black pants and cowboy boots, and a black cowboy hat. He also wears Alan's glasses. However, when Alan dyes his hair green, the Agent's hair remains brown, and isn't as long. This is the eighth incarnation. In Alan 10, the Eighth Agent wears a red and black plaid button up shirt under his black suit jacket and above his white button up shirt. In The Start of a New Adventure, he had an older appearance, with white hair. He wore a western style suit and top hat, as well as gloves. This is the first incarnation. In Through Your Eyes, the Agent has the appearance of a middle aged man. He had black greying hair, brown eyes, and wore a purple and black suit. This is the the fifth incarnation. In Alan 10, the Agent has blonde hair and a brown beard. He wears a blue suit jacket, with the rest of his outfit being black, and he also wears a striped bow tie consisting of white, light blue, and blue. This is the seventh incarnation. File:The_Seventh_Agent.png|The Seventh Agent History *The First Agent debuted in The Start of a New Adventure. He saved the Simplicitrix from being destroyed, and put it in Alan's room for him to find, setting the story in motion. He is later seen watching Alan examine the Simplicitrix, and throws a rock at him, startling him, which causes him to transform into Mole-Stache. *In Through Your Eyes, the Fith Agent messed with Richard's machine, causing it to switch the bodies of Alan and Alexis. He later switched their bodies back. Off-screen, he returns them to Alan's home, and also returns Gearo, Cerebronittion, and Troobel to prison. *In The Trial of Alan Nomaly, the Eighth Agent appeared as Alan's lawyer, and convinced Gearo to unlock Un-Named for Alan to use against Starbeard. He also foreshadowed the events of The Annihilators Part 1. *The Agent appeared in Alan 10 in his seventh incarnation. The Seventh Agent confronted Dictator Agorm Hitmas, and was locked away. Dictator Hitmas attempted to mutate the Seventh Agent into a member of his army. At first, this worked, but the Seventh Agent triggered his regeneration to stop it, and became the Eighth Agent. *In The Annihilators Part 1, the Eighth Agent cameoed, repeating the ending scene of The Trial of Alan Nomaly. He was bumped into by Excambalir, and then revealed a hologram of Locuss Carceran. Powers *Given that he is a Time Lord, the Agent has a set of twelve regenerations, giving him thirteen lives. It is currently unknown what incarnation he is in, although three have been seen so far. He also has an extreme lifespan. *Due to him having traveled through much of time and space, the Agent has very enhanced intelligence. This is also due to his Time Lord physiology. *The Agent's Time Lord body allows him to absorb large quantities of radiation. Equipment *The Agent possesses a TARDIS, Time And Relative Dimension In Space. He is able to travel through time and space in it. It is bigger on the inside, as is the case with TARDISes. It is disguised as a porta-jon. *The Agent possesses a sonic probe, although it is currently unknown if he calls it this. This device allows him to do several things. It has been shown: **Diffusing bombs **Altering the effects of Richard's machine **Holographic projections Weaknesses *While the Agent can regenerate, he only has twelve regenerations, meaning when he dies on his thirteenth life, he dies forever, unless he is given a new regeneration cycle before dying. He also will die forever if he is killed whilst regenerating. Appearances The Agent/First Appearances|The First Agent The Agent/Fifth Appearances|The Fifth Agent The Agent/Seventh Appearances|The Seventh Agent The Agent/Eighth Appearances|The Eighth Agent Trivia *The Agent was originally the main character of Alanomaly's scrapped Doctor Who fan fiction, Agent of Time. This show is unintentionally referenced by Starbeard in The Trial of Alan Nomaly. *The Agent is the only character aside from Alan to have broken the fourth wall. *The First and Fifth Agents appeared in numerical order, while the Seventh and Eighth Agents appeared out of order.